


She's a lizard, Jonny!

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Reptilians, Dany fans don't read, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon gets two unexpected visitors in the middle of the night





	She's a lizard, Jonny!

**Author's Note:**

> We're currently 330 fics away from reaching 5000 Jonsa fics on AO3!
> 
> This afternoon I decided to challenge myself to post 33 new fics before season 8 airs, personally contributing 10% of that number!
> 
> If anyone is up for joining the challenge, let me know —don't worry if 33 sounds far too ambitious for you! If you want to do only 10 or 5, that's absolutely fine!
> 
> Happy reading and writing!
> 
> This is number 1/33!

Jon turns around in his bed, caught in that state between sleep and being awake, until he opens his eyes to darkness and vaguely starts wondering what could have woken him in the middle of the night.

He blinks the sleep from his eyes, and slowly sits up, hearing a soft ticking sound, realizing someone is picking his lock. He sucks in a sharp breath, eyes darting around for something he can use as a weapon, but of course he finds nothing. There's only the narrow bed, a chair and a rack for his uniforms.

Before he can decide whether he should call for help, the lock clicks, and the door swings open. His eyes close of their own accord when bright light fills the room.

"Go on, then!" a girl's voice whispers urgently.

"Here?" another woman gasps breathlessly. "Can't we get him out of here first?"

"He'll betray us if we try that," the girl insists. "You have to do it now!"

Jon's eyes have adjusted enough to the light for him to open them, and when he does, he sees two young women, neither of them over twenty, standing between his bed and the door.

The one closest to him is short with a long narrow face, and a mane of shaggy brown hair. The other one is an unbelievably gorgeous redhead with big blue eyes that are staring at him.

He opens his mouth to scream, and the short girl hisses: "Do something!"

The redhead kneels in front of him and puts a finger over his lips, prompting him to close his mouth. For a moment he can't think about anything but the way his lip catches on her small, dainty finger and he gulps.

She's smiling up at him and the corners of his mouth start tugging up in response. She pushes herself up until their faces are level with each other, and brushes her fingers along his beard to cup his cheek, her blue eyes never leaving his.

His heart is hammering inside his chest and his breathing is speeding up, and he's not entirely sure why. He belongs to the Queen, surely this woman cannot mean to—

Her lips are against his before he can finish that thought. They're soft and warm as they move against his, and to his surprise, after only a couple of moments he's closing his eyes and kissing her back.

She only pulls an inch away, and when he opens his eyes, it's as if a door has been opened inside his mind, and it's being flooded with memories he didn't have before that kiss.

"Sansa?" he whispers, and she gives him another peck, smiling against his lips.

And the other girl is— "Arya?" he asks.

"Right here," she answers with a smug grin. "I told you it would work, didn't I?"

"Okay, you were right," Sansa sighs with a light blush on her face.

Jon pushes himself to his feet and steps away from the bed, looking from one Stark sister to the other. "I don't understand! What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Jon," Sansa whispers.

"About what?"

"I know you loved her, but she's not what you thought she was..."

"Who— he starts asking, but the answer comes to him when an image of the Queen with her silver hair and violet eyes appears before his mind's eye.

"Yes, we're all very sorry your girlfriend turned out to be a reptilian, Jonny," Arya says bluntly. "But we have to get out of here! Now!"

Sansa takes his hand and Jon decides his questions can wait, following the girls out into the hallway. 


End file.
